Versus character statistics
This article describes the character statistics in The Witcher: Versus browser game. Levels and Experience By winning the duels with opponents, you gain precious experience. If you collect the necessary amount of it, you reach higher level of initiation into your class mysteries. With each level, you obtain 1 point of talent, which enables you to learn one new skill. Each level also increases your health by 2. Anytime, you can check how much you miss to the next level by placing mouse cursor over experience bar to the left of your avatar. The following table presents the experience required for attaining each level. Health When you start the game, you have 40 points of health. When your character develops, you gain more points – with each level (30 total) your Health grows by 2. You can increase its level by using special equipment or getting to know some special passive skills. The more life you have, the more difficult it is to defeat you. In the course of fight, effective attacks of the opponent will reduce your health, and when it falls to zero, you are defeated. After each duel, your health is restored the original level from before the fight (but it's quite a cost). Oren (gold) You obtain gold when you win duels. You should always be sure you have some Money for necessary expenses – after each fight you need to pay for equipment repair and healing. When you have enough gold, you may use it to buy new items. The most beneficial thing is to win fights with opponents stronger than you. Tie duels can also be profitable, but reasonably less than victories. Obviously, losers don't earn a thing and at higher levels may even lose some orens. The amount of gold may be easily checked – you can see this feature on every interface, next to gold coin symbol. Fury and Element Fury and Element are among the most important factors deciding about your battle potential. Knowing a given skill doesn't mean you can use it on and on afterwards. If the skill consumes part of your battle energy (Fury/Element), you can apply it in fight only as many times, as much energy you have. For instance, having 4 points of Fury and 2 points of Element you can use the attack requiring 3 points of Fury only once in a given fight (and you still have 1 Fury point and 2 points of Element left). At the very beginning, you won't have any Fury or Element points. Later on, together with your character development, you'll be able to purchase equipment increasing the level of particular type of energy (Sorceress additionally has a passive skill – Lore – which increases the level of Element). Skills Skills are grouped into so-called 'trees'. A tree comprises similar skills, for example skills connected with offensive witcher signs are in the tree 'Signs", whereas those related to defensive signs are placed in tree 'Defensive Signs'. Each profession has its unique skills divided into 8 trees. The trees fall into 4 areas: Strong, Fast, Magic or Special Skills. By clicking on particular area tab, you may see available skills. You learn skills by paying for them with collected talent points. With each level, you get 1 point. For 1 point of talent you can learn a new skill on the first, basic level, or improve the skill you already know (i.e. learning it on 2nd or 3rd level). Each skill has 3 levels: basic one and two developed levels. In order to learn level 2, you need to know level 1. So as to learn level 3, you have to know level 2. On the display 'Skills', levels are marked with one, two or three arrows. To learn a skill from a given tree, you need to know all former skills from this tree (i.e. those earlier on the list) on first level at least. Rank Position Ranking enables you to see the list of players – clear arrangement of tabs makes it possible to group them according to their class, level, number of duels and wins/loses ratio. The more you fight and win – the higher position in the ranking. 'Ranking' display can be used to search for the opponents. If you want to know more about a given player, click on its nick and you'll see the info in the bottom right corner. That's how you can challenge someone who currently is not present on the Arena – but the fight will take place only when the opponent logs in and accepts your challenge. Ranking points rules *If your enemy is more than 3 levels from you, you get nothing. *Otherwise you get/lose xp, oren and ranking points whenever you win/lose a battle. cs:Herní ukazatele a statistiky Witcher: Versus de:Versus Charakter Statistiken it:Versus: Statistiche del personaggio Category:The Witcher: Versus Category:Pages with tables